


The Incident

by TheDissappearingAct



Category: Incredibles 2 - Fandom, The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mostly - Freeform, they bring us entertainment, we love new parenting woes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDissappearingAct/pseuds/TheDissappearingAct
Summary: There's a reason why Helen wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of leaving Bob with the kids.





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely one of my worst pieces writing wise but I really like the idea so have a read at its first draft stage.

There was a good reason why Helen was hesitant about leaving the kids with Bob. There had been more than a few instances in which he’d been… not really up to par but there had also been instances in which Helen had over reacted. The worst of the two combined was what Bob affectionately called The Incident. 

It was a Sunday morning in August and both Bob and Helen were at home. Violet must have been around three at the time and was just getting more control of her powers. It was difficult to explain to her why she couldn’t use her powers outside but she was an obedient little girl (most of the time).

“We need to get groceries and pick up some things for Violet’s first day at preschool.” Helen said, thinking to herself out loud. “Oh shoot, I totally forgot. Violet has a birthday party today and we need to pick up a present for that.”

“Hey, I have an idea.” Bob started. “Why don’t I take Violet to the birthday party and you do all the other errands?”

Helen looked from Violet to Bob. “Are you sure about that? Are you sure you can handle her?”

“Obviously I can handle her. She’s my child too.” Bob picked Violet up and kisses her on her forehead causing her to giggle. “We’ll get some father-daughter time. I barely get to see her because of work.”

“Ok, I guess.”

“And while you’re at it, treat yourself to a spa day or something. You deserve it honey.”

Helen smiled. “I’ll put out an outfit for her and you can take her. Here’s the address.” she said, writing it down on the back of a used envelope. “Just, call me if anything happens.”

“That won’t be necessary. It’ll be fine!”

“Whatever you say.” She got ready and went out. 

It was weird going out without Violet. The past three years Helen felt like Violet hadn’t been out of sight for more than ten minutes at a time. The lack of her presence was strange but also freeing. Obviously she was worried but at least she was worrying at the back of her mind and not directly. Indirect worrying. 

She  walked through the store amazed at all the children shaped things that existed and that were still so expensive despite being so small. Bob and Helen weren’t poor but they could definitely be better off. Helen had offered to take up a job with Bob but he had insisted that she take care of Violet. He could be so stubborn sometimes but she realized it was out of love. 

After piling all the supplies in the cart and checking out, Helen decided to get a haircut. Just a trim, she didn’t want to drastic of a change. Everyone knew that was a cry for help. She went to her favourite salon and sat down. It was a Saturday so a lot of the customers were teenagers. She was amazed at how much they wanted to stand out. Some were getting their hair dyed bright colours, others were getting designs shaved in. Helen had no right to judge, she had had a  _mohawk_. She relished the memory of messing your hair up and not realizing it was embarrassing until ten years later. 

After getting her hair cut, she went grocery shopping. At this point the novelty of doing mundane tasks without Violet had worn off and Helen was getting worried. The party would have been over by now and they were probably at home. But since he hadn’t called, nothing wrong happened right? As if on cue, Helen’s phone rang. 

“Hello? Bob?” 

“Uh, hey honey. Don’t freak out but-” He sounded nervous. 

“What is it Bob?” she said frantically. 

“Violet’s just in the hospital. It’s not-”

“WHAT? I’m coming right away.”

“No, you don’t really need to it’s r-”

Helen shut off the phone and rushed to her car. She should have known leaving Violet with Bob was a bad idea. He was never careful enough with her. 

After being directed by the secretary to the proper room, Helen found Violet sitting on a stretch under a sheet and Bob making funny faces at her.

“What is going on?” she asked. 

“Relax Helen, Violet just broke her arm falling off the jungle gym.” Violet raised her tiny hand to show a light pink cast. “But she was a very brave girl about it. You didn’t need to come. We would have been fine.”

“Fine? You would have been fine? Why was Violet even on the the jungle gym? She’s three years old! I thought the party was at someone’s house.” She walked over to Violet giving her a hug.

“Oh it was, but when we left she wanted to play some more so I took her to the park.”

“I don’t even know where to begin with you.”

The drive home was tense. 

“You know I was just trying to-” Bob started.

“To help? I know.” Helen pulled into their driveway. “You just can’t be that reckless.”

“Hey,” Bob pulled her in. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I forgive you. But it’s going to be a little while before I leave you two alone again.”

“Oh, I forgot to say! Violet was so good she didn’t even use her powers!”

“Really Violet?” Helen turned to her. “Well that calls for a treat. Let me put away these bags and we’ll go get ice cream.”

Violet beamed and headed inside. 


End file.
